


Club

by CharityMercy



Category: Jooheon - Fandom, Monsta X, k pop - Fandom, lee jooheon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Meeting Jooheon while clubbing.





	Club

It wasn’t often you went to a club. Tonight a few of your friends were going out and you decided that a little fun wouldn’t hurt. You were enjoying the music as you danced with your friends provocatively. You were giggling and having a good time, when you begin to notice a group of cute guys dancing near you. They all danced well, a few of them noticing your friends. One in particular you noticed and he seemed to notice you as well. His hair was bright red, his features angular, and he had deep dimples when he smiled. You danced close to him and leaned in closer to talk to him. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” you nearly yelled to be heard over the music. He grins, dimples appearing on his flawless skin, “I’m Jooheon.” he tells you. You smile, letting your body do the talking, since it was so loud. You move your body against his, his hands find your hips, fingertips tentatively brushing against you. You notice his fingers trembling. You try to hide your smile. He was cute, almost innocent seeming if it weren’t for the way his body moved against yours. He danced amazingly, his hips moving in a way that did not reflect his innocent face or trembling hands. You grab his hands, leading him off the floor, towards the bar to get a drink. It was also just a bit quieter here and there was a few unoccupied tables remaining. 

“Do you want anything, Jooheon?” You ask, sweetly. “J-jjust water.” he stutters out. You lean over the bar to get the bartender’s attention, and order your drinks. You pull him to a table in the corner where he seems more nervous that when you were dancing. You slide into the booth, he scoots in after you, still a bit shaky. You place a hand on his shoulder, “Are you ok?” You look into his eyes, trying to read him. “Umm, yeah,” he said. “It’s just.. You are really beautiful, and I’m just a little nervous.” You are shocked. “Wow, you are so handsome, and I’m making you nervous,” you giggle and blush. He seems to relax bit. He looks into your eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips. He leans closer to your, placing a gentle, chaste kiss on your lips. 

He rests his hand on your thigh, still trembling the slightest bit. Your heart was racing and he seemed to be shaking off some of his nervousness. His tongue slips past your lips, dancing with yours as gracefully as he he had danced earlier. He broke away for a moment, both of you were breathless. He moves closer, your bodies pressed against each other. You kiss him deeply, your fingers finding his hair, his hands resting on your hips. You hands trace a path up his thighs, grazing his erection before resting on his hips. 

He breaks away, glancing around, “We should go somewhere …. Else” he says. He catches you by surprise, you blink, finally responding, “Yeah, let's get out of here, I drove alone, but let me text my friends.” you tell him, tapping out a quick message. He does the same and you lead him out towards your car. His hands stay on your hips, fingers barely trembling anymore, “I’m glad you drove” he chuckles, “I rode with my friends all in one car.” You smile, retrieving your keys from your purse and unlocking your car. He hurries into the passenger side and you slide in, “My place ok?” You ask, nervously wondering about the state of your apartment before shaking the thought. “Yeah, I have roommates” he smiles, his dimples making an appearance. He places a hand on your thigh, as you drive off, faster than you normally would, eager to get close to him again. You pull up in front of your place and get out. You notice Jooheon is losing some of his earlier confidence as you unlock the door. 

He comes in slowly, a bit sheepishly. You turn to him,“ A girl brings you home and you are nervous?” you ask. He blushes, “Sorry, this isn’t something I normally do.” he states, voice barely above a whisper. You grasp his hands, giving him a little peck on the cheek, “I won’t do anything that you aren’t ok with.You can set the pace, or we can just chat,”you smile warmly. You wouldn’t tolerate someone be pushed into anything. You can feel him relax as he leads you towards your couch, leaning into you pressing his lips against yours. His hands move up your thighs, stopping just short of your dress. You place your hands close to his knees, thumbs rubbing in circles on his thighs. He sits back, lips never leaving yours as he pulls you into his lap, hands traveling up to your hips. Your hand rests on the back of his neck, toying with his hair. He moves his hips, moaning as he grinds against you. You mirror his movements, rolling your hips seductively. His hands slide up your thighs and move to the front, barely grazing your breasts, you gasp against his lips. 

He pulls away, “Is this ok?” He asks, his voice a little shaky. “Oh yeah, that’s ok.” you purr, arching your back to press into his hands. He caresses your chest, and you feel him grow harder against you. You lean your head back a bit, watching his face as you roll your hips again. You hear his breath catch as he rolls his hips into your, his erection pressing against your core. His hand moved to your back again, slowly pulling down the zipper of your dress. You shimmy out of it, pulling it over your head and tossing it on the floor. His eyes wander over your body, hands following his gaze, touching every inch he could. Your hands slide under his shirt, grazing the soft skin on his stomach. You gently lift the hem of his shirt, “May I?” you ask. He nods and and leans forward, aiding you in pulling the shirt over his head. Your hands run over his chest, his abs, your eyes lingering on his frame before your lips return to his passionately. His hands move around to your back again, fumbling with your bra for a moment before you unclasp it, sliding it off without moving your lips from his. 

His mouth travels down, kissing a path down your jaw to your neck as his hands caress your bare breasts. You mew as his mouth lowers to a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. One hand of his hands moves down to caress your folds through your drenched panties. He whimpers as you reach down between your bodies to palm him through his jeans. “B-b-bedroom?” he stutters out. “Mmmm” you respond, standing and leading him to your bedroom. You stop close to the bed, making quick work of his jeans. He gently pushes you down, his mouth attaching to yours for a moment before moving down. He nips your neck making you moan, then kisses a straight line down the center of your body. His hands pulling off your now soaked panties as he moved. He kisses your lower lips before flicking his tongue against your clit. You moan, fingers weaving into his hair, he flicks his tongue again then pulls away. You sit up, pulling him to lay down on the bed. You hover over him, your mouth taking the same path his did on your body. 

You pause as you hook your fingers in his boxers, “Is this ok?” You ask, he nods vigorously. “Yes!” he says breathlessly. You pull his boxers down, allowing his erection to spring free. You wrap your fingers around his base, pumping him a few times before taking his head in your mouth. Your tongue swirls over his head, tasting the salty pre-cum. He groans. You move your hand and mouth in unison, sucking lightly. You move from him to catch your breath, and he pulls you up so you are laying beside him. He kisses you deeply, tongue pushing past your lips as his body moves over yours. His head presses into you, you moan as he slowly pushes into you. Your body arches, pressing against him. His movements are slow and gentle, with each thrust he pulls almost entirely out of you before slowly pushing back in. His slow pace is nearly agonizing, but your pleasure is building. His mouth finds your neck and you mew softly as his nips your sensitive skin. 

You move your hips against his, a familiar sensation starting in your lower abdomen from the added friction. He moves faster, your fingers tangle in his hair, tugging gently. You kiss along his jaw, up to his ear nipping his earlobe and he moans against your skin, sending a wave a goosebumps down your arm. He speeds up again, your hands move to his shoulders, fingers gripping hard. Your moans are faster, and louder, his thrusts start to get sloppy. He moans, breath fanning over your ear, your muscles start to tense. You pull against him as his hips snap into yours. “Jooheon” you moan out, as your wall clench around him, and your grip on his tightening shoulders. His cock twitches as he thrusts into you a few more times, movements hard and powerful. “Fuck.” he grunts, with one last thrust. Your thighs tremble, as he collapses beside you. You are both breathless, as he curls against your side, his head resting on your chest. You pull the blankets over both of you, and fall asleep to the even rhythm of his breathing.


End file.
